masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forsaken
The Forsaken are , the last known original Collectors to exist in the known galaxy. It is uncertain of how The Forsaken survived the raid on the or how many of them there are but they seem to have adapted quickly. Now on their own, The Forsaken's only goal is to somehow rebuild the Collector species and the armies it commanded and bring forth the like they were meant to. Influence The Forsaken seems to have not only had major influence in the Skyllian War but may have been the ones to start it. They contacted the and propositioned a transaction. Instead of asking for any organic life, The Forsaken is said to have provoked the batarians into a war with and even offered them a fraction of his advanced technology in compliance with this request. Not long after, the Forsaken contacted dozens of criminal organizations within the through the use of indoctrinated agents. They convinced these groups to join together into the Skyllian Horde and convinced them to work for the batarian government. They instigated the attack on Minerva and planned for a war between the batarians and humans. Later on, The Forsaken would form an alliance with the durvess. The durvess would act as tools for The Forsaken to kidnap thousands of both unsuspecting batarians and humans. The Forsaken would transform these kidnapped beings to rebuild the Collector species and create a new and improved army of Husk variations. The war between humanity and the batarians was meant to weaken humanity, a known force in the defeat of and the Collectors before. Behavior The Forsaken are very secretive and manipulative, due in part to their goals and their small relatively small numbers. They secretly contact groups which they monitor for varying amounts of time to be sure that they can use them for anything to further their goals. The Forsaken have an innate drive to repopulate and rebuild their forces to bring about the return of the . No matter the cost, the Forsaken will continue to push for that goal until they no longer exist. Because of their reduced numbers, the Forsaken would be aggressive toward anything that passed through the Praetorian Belt, a region of space around their home base. They have spared nothing in the defense of the , which was recaptured by the durvess. Being far more cautious and paranoid would make their defense almost impenetrable. Abilities Because they are the last of their kind, The Forsaken have put themselves through extensive cybernetic implants and augmentations to survive. After the integration of all of the enhancements, each member of The Forsaken became even more powerful than a . The Forsaken has had their skeleton, muscles, and chitinous shell reinforced making their defenses stronger than original Collectors. Adding to this strong defense are powerful kinetic barriers and the ability to deploy anti-ballistics shields at will. The Forsaken are powerful biotics which is evident in the strength and variety of their abilities. The Forsaken has mastered many abilities like and but one of their most prominent abilities is how they can manipulate mass effect fields so easily, members of the collective can travel short distances at FTL speed giving them the appearance of teleporting. The Forsaken also have the ability of small-scale , giving them control over a small number of weak-minded individuals at a time. Forces *Forsaken Commando *Durvess *Heretics * * * *Cadaver * *Elite Cannon Category:Biotics Category:Factions